Insatisfait
by Noyume
Summary: Petit drabble, défi du troisième gymnase : Qu'est-ce qui ne peut être jamais assez grand pour Shoyo ?
**_Hey les gens, nouveau drabble ! Petit, mignon, fluffly et presque guimauve ? À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je fais du KenHina et je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile pour moi, étant donner les caractères des personnages largement différents du mien et de ceux que je préfère en général, mais ils sont tellement adorable nos petits ensemble que j'ai trouvé le thème parfait pour eux ! x)_**

 **Thème : Virtuel & Plus grand que l'infini **

**Pairing : KenHina **

**Section : Haikyuu **

**Forum : Troisième Gymnase **

**Topic : Défis – La roue de la fortune **

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, je rappelle que je n'ai pas de correctrice, on se retrouve en bas ! :)_ **

* * *

Le téléphone vibra près de lui, à côté de l'oreiller. Il mit pause à son jeu, chose rare, il prit le temps d'ouvrir le mail et le lire. De toute manière, s'il ne répondait pas rapidement, son interlocuteur risquer de le spammer un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne donner une réponse.

De **Shoyo** – 18h42  
 _Mais je pensais que Lev en faisait depuis plus longtemps que ça !（ ﾟ Дﾟ） Mais il ne s'est toujours pas amélioré en réception ?_

De **Kenma** – 18h43 _  
Non, il a vraiment commencé cette année avec l'entrée du lycée. D'un autre côté, il va avoir du mal à réussir les réceptions vu qu'il ne les travaille pas, il fait tout pour les éviter... (¬_¬)_

De **Shoyo** – 18h44  
 _Il a de la chance, tout ça parce que sa taille l'aide, il est directement dans les titulaires ! (*￣m￣) Je voudrais bien grandir un peu aussi ! (ToT)_

Le blond souria en lisant le message, Hinata le faisait toujours rire quand il s'agissait de sa taille, ce dernier s'en plaignait souvent. Pourtant le passeur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher que c'était grâce à cela que le rouquin était aussi admirable : Parce qu'il était petit pour un Volleyeur, mais qu'il pouvait se battre dans les airs quand même.

De **Kenma** – 18h46  
 _Tu sais, on a pas une si grande différence de taille tous les deux, je reste également petit. (^_^;) Malgré ça, je ne jalouse pas Lev, en plus tu as toi-même ta manière de te battre, si tu n'avais pas cette taille là, tu serais sûrement un joueur différent, c'est à prendre en compte, non ?_

De **Shoyo** – 18h48  
 _Tu penses que c'est mieux que je sois petit ? Ce n'est pourtant pas pratique pour notre sport !（゜◇゜） Et c'est vrai ça, tu fais combien ?!_

De **Kenma** – 18h49  
 _Ce n'est pas « mieux » disons que c'est ce qui te rend admirable. De toute manière à t'écouter il faudrait que tu sois gigantesque... (-.-) Rien n'est assez grand pour toi. Je fais seulement 1m69_

De **Shoyo** – 18h49  
 _Tu m'admires ?! （ ﾟ Дﾟ）(≧∇≦)/_

Kozume fronça les sourcils, son ami était un idiot quand il s'y mettait, c'était incroyable... En plus, il arrivait même à le gêner de ses propres paroles.

De **Kenma** – 18h51  
 _Pourquoi tu ne retiens que ça de ma phrase ? Je ne suis pas au point de t'admirer non plus... Je te trouve fort, c'est déjà pas mal..._

De son côté, le rouquin sauta de joie à la vue des mots, alors comme ça, il paraissait fort ?! C'était génial ! Il souria comme un idiot devant son téléphone mais se reprit bien vite avant de taper une réponse un peu rapide mais spontanée, comme toujours.

De **Shoyo** – 18h52  
 _C'est vrai que maintenant que tu en parles, tu es pas très grand, mais presque 1m70, c'est plutôt bien, je suis à peine plus grand qu'une fille moi... C'est faux, il n'y a presque rien qui n'est pas assez grand pour moi ! (.')_

De **Kenma** – 18h53  
 _« Presque » ? Tu trouve bel et bien que quelque chose n'est jamais assez grand alors ? (^_^)_

De **Shoyo** – 18h54  
 _Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose... (#╥﹏╥#)_

De **Kenma** – 18h55  
 _Comment ça, ce n'est pas la même chose ? (;¬_¬) Tu trouve cette chose pas assez grande, non ? C'est pareil que le reste..._

De **Shoyo** – 18h56  
 _Non, ce n'est pas pareil, je te dis ! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ_

De **Kenma** – 18h57  
 _Pourquoi ce serait différent des autres choses ? C'est quoi au juste d'ailleurs ce dont tu parles ?_

De **Shoyo** – 18h58 _  
Ton amour... （●-ε-●）_

Le blond eut un léger soupir, il commençait à avoir peur du débat...

De **Kenma** – 18h59  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon amour ? (;¬_¬)_

De **Shoyo** – 19h00  
 _Tu ne le montre pas assez !_

De **Kenma** – 19h01  
 _Je ne suis pas expressif, c'est tout... Puis... Je t'aime, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?_

Le blond s'en voulu presque d'écrire ça, c'était affreusement gênant de se déclarer comme cela, même par message...

Quand à Hinata quand il lut le message, il ne put enlever le sourire tendre qui effleurer ses lèvres, tout comme le rose à ses joues. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir de lire ça. Surtout que Kozume lui manquait affreusement.

De **Shoyo** – 19h02  
 _C'est vrai... Tu sais que je t'aime aussi ? Et cela, c'est jamais assez grand pour moi, c'est vrai !(*^-^*) … Mais c'est la seule chose qui ne l'est pas ! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ_

Le chat eut un pouffement rieur pour la fin du message, le rouquin ne voulait délibérément pas perdre le combat du « oui, non » en quelque sorte. Un « à table » retentit alors qu'il allait répondre à son petit-ami. Il lança un « j'arrive » à sa mère.

De **Kenma** – 19h04  
 _Je dois aller manger, je te laisse, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard, d'accord ? Bon appétit. (^_^)_

Il posa son portable sur sa table et descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger, le sourire toujours scotché au visage, c'était assez rare pour être noté, mais en même temps, qui ne serait pas heureux après avoir parlé à son amant et avoir eut droit à une petite déclaration aussi adorable ?

Quand au rouquin, lui, était sur son lit, les dents bien visible avec le visage de pure joie qu'il arborait. C'était assez difficile de faire avouer à Kozume ses sentiments alors là... Il avait une dose de bonheur assez importante pour tenir les trois semaine à venir !

* * *

 **Voili voilou, finite ! O/ J'espère qu'il vous a plut, perso' j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, ça change un peu de mes habitudes je trouve, m'enfin ça c'est mon avis x) en espérant avoir réussit à tenir compte du thème XD**

 **En parlant d'avis, j'attends avec impatiences les vôtres, comme toujours ! o/**

 **Sur ce, je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, à la prochaine**

 **Cia ! o/**


End file.
